


太一 The God

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, Han Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 刘彻是怎么把自己搞到病鼎湖甚的…（点梗）
Relationships: 汉武帝x霍去病
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	太一 The God

深夜未央，灯火长明。  
座上之人抬起覆在额间的手。他忽地撑起身，朝门外走去。  
“陛下，更深露重。”宦者递上披风。  
承明殿与温室殿离有一小段距离，但阻挡不住行路之人脚步匆匆。  
“轿辇，陛下。”  
疾行的脚步停住，刘彻略为怔愣地望向匍匐在脚下的宫人，片刻后才似乎终于看清自己的所在。  
御辇越过温室殿迎门的侍卫，直朝里殿而去。

榻上之人静静沉睡，那一双羽睫落在昏暗灯光的阴影中。他的呼吸很轻，仿佛蝴蝶振翅一般，下一刻就会消失不见。  
那是他的鹞鹰，他握在手心里的宝贝。刘彻吩咐过，没有人可以打扰他的宝贝，包括自己。然而今天，他亲手打破了自己定下的规矩。  
大汉的天子轻手轻脚地移到榻边坐下。他伸指，探上那人的唇。那唇瓣一如既往地软糯，艳红的底色，表面分布着干渴留下的粉白裂纹。  
皇帝的胯下很快涨了起来。他清楚地记得这张唇吞食自己时带来的没顶快感与满足。  
那是多久之前的事了呢？  
刘彻的手向下探去，解开了霍去病的衣袍。肌肤的温度对于帝王的手心来说极度的温暖火热，他左右流连，轻柔地抚过每一寸禁地。  
掌下的这段身躯，从起初的稚嫩青涩，到后来的刚阳健硕，一点一滴成长，都曾在他的掌握之中。然而今日今时却仿佛一丝青烟缠绕在他指尖，他想要抓住，想要挽留，却眼睁睁地看着它在指缝中溜走。  
这缕烟，叫做命运。  
“朕不信命。”  
这样说着，一滴泪忽然就这么无声无息地掉落。

“……陛下？”从沉沉睡梦中惊醒，青年下意识地喃喃。  
“乖孩子，是阿翁。”刘彻深呼吸，凝视着榻上的青年。那双朦胧的睡眼逐渐透出一丝清明，即使万物都会改变，他的眼眸依然一如即往的澄澈。  
“阿翁，谢谢您来看望我。”霍去病唇角漾起久违的笑容，“我昨天托子孟递交的分封提案，您收到了吗？”  
“阿翁，您怎么了？”  
青年抬眼，略微疑惑地望向陷入沉默的帝王。  
帝王的双唇止不住地颤抖。他试着回应青年的笑容，却只换来扭曲的面部肌肉。  
分封诸侯王的诏书，早在数日前便已颁下；他的小鹰却仿佛依然活在昨天。  
——他还记得自己，这是否值得庆幸？

吻，挟裹着近乎疯狂的渴望压了下来。帝王的自尊令他本能地掩藏起自己的脆弱，他扣住对方的后脑勺将他带向自己，急切地撕扯二人身下的衣料。  
入秋的凉意被炭火挡在窗外。寝殿之中徒留春色旖旎无边。  
掌心握着青年的腿弯，明显瘦削许多。去病有多久没骑马了呢？一个月，还是两个月？肌肉的纹路不再立体，往日近乎完美的臀峰也失去了柔滑的弧线。然而此刻，这具不再美丽的身体，却轻松引爆帝王所有欲望。  
他沾了些唾液便迫不及待地开疆拓土。  
“嗯……”身下的青年并没有推拒，只是如往常一般轻轻抽气。他咬起牙关，眉心微蹙。他有些不明白天子今日为何如此急躁。  
霍去病眯起双眼，他情难自禁地仰起头，露出诱人的锁骨线条。  
“阿翁——”他轻轻地呼唤侵入自己身体的男人。  
这个称呼犹如一记烈药，炸碎帝王残存的所有理智。  
下身仿佛要爆裂开来。这段时间里，刘彻因为顾及去病的身体，找过不同的男女发泄，然而迄今没有任何一个人，可以像眼下这具身体般如此强烈地点燃他心底深沉的欲望。他清楚，他臂弯里的这只鹞鹰，从头到脚都属于自己；每一寸灵魂，都是为自己量身定做。  
作为一位叱咤中原的帝王，刘彻的前半生，还从来没有真正惧怕过什么。而今他却怕了。他怕，再也找不到这般与自己契合的灵魂。  
伴随着身下人隐忍的呻吟，急速的挞伐席卷而至，像要把自己全部挤进对方的身体，自此便可以永远不再分离。  
几乎就要攀上巅峰时，一个念头在刘彻心中一闪而过。  
神君说，太一精或许可以救去病的命。那么，朕身为真龙天子，是否值得效仿？

“张嘴。”他轻声命令。  
霍去病略微愕然地抬眼，不过随即顺从地仰起头，眼睑微阖，启开被啃到鲜艳欲滴的双唇，等待帝王的恩赐。  
乳白色的浊精很快喷溅在那双姣好的唇间。青年微呛，却甘之如饴。帝王伸出手指，刮去青年溢出唇角的精液，填进对方口中逗弄。温热的小舌立刻包裹住他的指尖，将昭示着圣眷的龙精尽数舔净。  
帝王抽离手指，探手覆上青年依旧高昂的下体。  
“太医说，我必须保存体力，才能为阿翁继续征战。”青年略微尴尬地推拒着，迎上帝王的目光。片刻后，又转为诧异。  
“阿翁，您哭了？”青年有些慌乱，“您别误会，我不是在拒绝您……”  
“别说话，陪阿翁睡一会儿。”  
帝王压住青年的手脚，像抱着孩提时的宝贝一样，轻轻将他拥入怀中。  
青年伸出手，回抱住帝王微颤的肩。  
以暴戾著称的帝王，从不轻易示人的柔软与脆弱，此刻如果任何一位臣子与妃嫔看到，都会惊讶吧。


End file.
